


Time to Play

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Will to Power [6]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Tyr and Harper take some time off to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote Cat posted on Harper_loves_Tyr to inspire a fic - it worked. ;)  
> Originally posted December 2004.

_"In every real man a child is hidden that wants to play." ~ Friedrich Nietzsche_

THWACK!

Harper snickered and quickly ducked out of sight, rapidly scooping up snow and forming another snowball while peeking around a tree to see what Tyr’s reaction would be.

Tyr’s head bent forward from the snowy impact, his hair flying over his face. His eyebrows shot up, and his dark eyes widened as he whipped around. "Harper!" he yelled.

"Yes, oh lord and master?" Harper replied ever so innocently before he let loose with another barrage, this time catching his lover full in the face before ducking behind the tree again.

Snow slowly slid down Tyr’s face, catching on his eyelashes and the short beard, a clump dripping off the tip of his nose. He blinked, the snow momentarily obscuring his vision before the deep brown eyes fixed on the top of Harper’s head. A moment later a snowball scored a direct hit on that blond hair.

"Oh, it’s on now, big boy," Harper howled, rapidly stockpiling snowballs for an all-out frontal attack. Peeking his head out quickly to ascertain the lay of the battlefield, Harper acquired his target and let loose with another round, laughing all the while.

Now forewarned, Tyr ducked and fired a return volley as he also began to laugh. "Feeling playful today, Pet?"

"Feeling the urge to kick a little Nietzschean ass, actually," Harper rejoined with a chuckle. "You spent way too much time on the bridge yesterday, and I’m feeling neglected," he continued, expanding upon his imaginary excuse. "Now, to quote my former first officer, bring it!"

"I see Hunt’s lessons are being used to good effect," Tyr replied as he lobbed several snowballs at Harper’s position. "I may have to make you my new weapons officer."

"What, and give up being a glorified grease jockey? I don’t think so. Besides, it would mean having to give up playing with the most beautiful female android-slash-A.I. in the known universe," he teased, knowing that while Tyr was not jealous of Rommie, he did tend to get growly at the thought of Harper so much as playing with the artificial woman.

Tyr growled.

A moment later, several snowballs scored direct hits, expressing Tyr’s disgruntlement. "Or I might just chain you to my bed again!"

"Ohh baby!" Harper trilled, released his own volley of snowballs before taking the time to restock his arsenal. "You know how much I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Snorting a laugh, Tyr circled around behind Harper and nailed him with several snowballs as he moved closer.

Deciding it was time to get serious and resort to the guerilla warfare tactics he’d learned from the cradle, thanks to life on Earth, Harper snapped his mouth shut, knowing it was his biggest enemy. He began to slide almost silently through the snowy underbrush, pushing the snow ahead of him so he would always have plenty of ammunition. Creeping forward inch by inch, he soon passed Tyr’s location and began to burrow out, making the hunter suddenly become the prey. With a war cry that would do a Nietzschean proud, Harper sprang, causing Tyr to fall face-forward into the snow before bolting for the hills, laughing like a maniac.

Tyr let out a howl as the snow ran down his neck, and he leaped to his feet, springing after Harper while firing snowballs after the fleeing human. He let Harper nearly gain the imaginary safety of the tree line before pouncing, toppling the blond to the ground with Tyr on top of him.

Harper yelped as the snow began to slide down his neck and up his shirt, being bombarded from both ends so to speak. "I surrender, I surrender!" he informed his lover in a high-pitched wail. "Isn’t there some sort of convention to prevent cruelty to prisoners of war?" he mewled plaintively.

Tyr laughed. "To the victor belong the spoils." He lowered his head to kiss Harper, pressing the smaller man into the snowy ground before rolling to his back. Settling Harper on top of him, he fisted one big hand on the short hair and held Harper still for another ravenous kiss.

Moaning into his mate’s mouth, Harper wriggled happily on top of Tyr, partly to show his pleasure at his capture and partly to generate some body heat before his teeth started to chatter. "So now that you’ve caught me, oh great Nietzschean hunter, what are you going to do with me?" he said after long breathless moments of tongue-play.

Lazily smiling up at Harper, Tyr resembled some big cat dozing in its den. His fingers flexed, kneading Harper’s hips, and he thrust upward, his erection nudging the human’s ass. "I think I’ll re-stake my claim to my favorite Pet," he purred. "Since you think I’ve been neglecting you."

Harper gasped with mock indignation, pushing himself off of Tyr. "Hey, what kind of a person do you think I am? I’m no sex toy! I’m free, damnit! Damn Nietzschean. I’m not some kludge you can just fuck whenever you want to," Harper continued, getting into the whole mentality of the person he’d been when Tyr first captured him, eyes dancing.

Momentarily taken aback, Tyr quickly realized what game Harper was playing. "I’ll just have to train you to need me then," he responded, one long arm sweeping out to tumble Harper back to the ground, where he was quickly covered by Tyr. "Because I think you’ll make the perfect sex toy." He bit at Harper’s throat and the underside of his jaw, slowly pushing Harper’s head to one side until he could lick at the skin around the blond’s jack.

Harper shuddered convulsively. _Son of a bitch Nietzschean, you had to press all the right buttons,_ he thought to himself. "Oh yeah," he snarled up at Tyr. "Getting a case of blue balls or frostbite on my ass from lying on the snow is really conducive to convincing me to be your sex slave. I’m falling for you already," he snarled sarcastically.

Tyr snorted. "We’ll melt it." He nibbled gently on the slightly raised skin around the jack while one hand slid under Harper’s shirt to pinch and pluck at a rigid nipple.

Biting down on his lip hard to cage the moan that threatened to break free, Harper tossed his head from side to side, attempting to dislodge Tyr’s mouth. "You really are one sick fuck," he said belligerently. "After all, only a Nietzschean would think fucking in the snow is kinky. Bloody uber! I really don’t want to develop hypothermia, you know."

Rolling his eyes, Tyr flipped onto his back, keeping a firm grasp on the squirming blond. "You like fucking anywhere," he pointed out, shifting Harper so that he was sitting on Tyr’s erection, only their pants keeping the Nietzschean from pushing inside him. "And I’ll make sure to keep you warm. Hot even."

Harper grinned somewhat goofily. "Damnit, Tyr. Here you go saying sweet things when I’m trying to be the pain in the ass, rebellious kludge that you first captured. Instead you go make me mushy. You never fight fair, do you?"

"I’m a Nietzschean. I fight to win. Especially when the prize matters." Tyr’s hands were busy unfastening their garments and pushing Harper’s down just enough to expose his ass. Once they were freed, he raised Harper above his straining cock and stared up into the blue eyes. "Take me into you," he said throatily.

Mewling hungrily, Harper’s hands curled around Tyr’s shoulders, bracing himself as he wiggled himself back onto Tyr’s cock, using only the force of their bodies and long experience of love-making to guide him correctly. "God, I love it when you’re in me," he purred, leaning forward to rest his head on Tyr’s shoulder. "Never felt better; never felt safer." And then he began to grind, his cock pressed flat against Tyr’s stomach adding to the sensation.

One of Tyr’s hands rose to comb through Harper’s hair, petting him while Tyr rocked upward, increasing the force with which their bodies came together. "Mine," he said, pulling Harper’s head back to stare into the blue eyes before taking Harper’s mouth.

Harper hummed approvingly, hips continuing to grind down, tiny little pants of pleasure escaping from his throat. Closing his eyes, Harper let the sensation wash through him, loving the ownership of his body, knowing that Tyr was indelibly stamped on his psyche and his body.

Tyr thrust up harder and faster, needing to claim Harper utterly, his mouth refusing to relinquish the blond’s. His hand in Harper’s hair held the human still while their hips slammed together, both seeking their pleasure.

Moaning voluptuously, Harper wriggled, impaled upon the spike of Tyr’s cock even as his mouth feasted on Tyr’s. Hands coming up to card through Tyr’s braids, Harper finally slid his lips away from the Nietzschean’s to gasp desperately for air. "Yours," he agreed, "all yours."

The words tipped Tyr over the edge, and he groaned harshly as he drove into Harper’s yielding body, short, sharp thrusts that filled Harper with his seed while Tyr’s hand reached between them to stroke Harper to his own climax.

"Tyr," Harper half groaned, half wailed, his body being both filled and finding release at the same time. Writhing sinuously on his lover as the last shuddering contractions faded, Harper practically purred with contentment, blissed out from the sex. "Damn, that was good," he sighed, raising his head just enough to slide his hands underneath his chin so he could stare up at Tyr.

"It always is, Pet," Tyr replied, one hand lazily stroking Harper’s back through his clothes as he held the smaller man close to keep him warm. "You were right; we did need a little time alone away from the ship."

"And from my crazy cousin, your stubborn son, the rest of the kids, Trance and Rafe, Dylan, Beka and Rhade and... oh god, Tyr, our life is a soap opera, you realize this, don’t you? We’re surrounded by lunatics. Rommie is the only sane one of them," Harper half laughed half groaned.

"I assure you, no Nietzschean is insane," Tyr said repressively. He waited a beat before adding wryly, "Despite appearances."

Harper sniggered but didn’t respond other than that. After all, he was quite comfortable where he was, and he didn’t want to be dumped into the snow if Tyr got his leathers in a knot.

A shiver chased down his spine as a snowflake came into contact with naked skin. "Awh hell, I’m outta here; this pert little ass isn’t gonna become a butt pop, thanks all the same!"

"Pulling your pants up would solve the problem," Tyr pointed out dryly.

"So would going inside to a warm ship and comfy bed where we have hot water to shower in," Harper grumbled.

"My poor Pet," Tyr said, grinning. He pushed to his feet, keeping hold of Harper and swinging the blond up into his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, me puny human, you big, strong Nietzschean," Harper groused as he held on to his lover. "I may lack in body, but I make up for it in mind!"

"I think every member of my crew would agree with that. And my son would deny any lacks in body," Tyr grumbled.

"Hey, he’s got good taste, even if it’s misdirected towards me at the moment. Just wait, he’ll find someone else to obsess over... eventually. At least he’s learned to keep his hands to himself now," Harper pointed out cheerfully.

"Fortunately," Tyr replied with something of a snap. "It would have disturbed me to have to kill my own eldest son." His arms tightened, drawing Harper almost painfully close to his chest as he made his way through the snow.

"Hey, gotta breathe here!" Harper wheezed, fists connecting with Tyr’s back. "Jeez, possessive much, uber? I mean it’s great when we’re doin’ it, but when I’m trying to get oxygen into my bod, cutting it off is a bad idea!"

Tyr’s arms immediately loosened, and he brushed an apologetic kiss over Harper’s forehead. "I really must see about arranging a companion for Loki."

"Leave him alone, Tyr; he’ll find a playmate when he’s good and ready, and for now he’ll flirt with me. It’s a learning curve. He’s not hurting anyone, and he’s being good, keeping the hands off the Harper," the human admonished quietly. "And don’t be going and marrying him off yet; he’s still a puppy—he needs to grow up a bit more."

"I wasn’t planning to marry him off, Harper," Tyr replied. "Simply to find him a companion to distract him and so he can learn what he likes." He stepped inside the shuttle and set Harper on his feet, looking down into the blue eyes.

"Hate to tell you, uber mine, but he’s already let you know what he likes. He likes Harpers. Too bad I’m the only... Hey, I _do_ have a cousin, you know," Harper suggested with a grin.

Tyr burst into laughter. "Have you _seen_ Loki and Brendan when they’re within visual distance of one another?"

"Remember you and me those first few... hours we were within visual distance of one another?" Harper replied dryly.

Tyr blinked. "How very... interesting," he said slowly.

"Oooh, he finally gets it!" Harper chuckled. "Serious sexual tension, lover man."

A snicker escaped the big Nietzschean. "I’d like to be present when you tell your cousin that."

"Big brain, remember? No way in a Magog version of hell will I be doing that! I’m gonna sit back, let them blunder around and finally get rod A into hole B, then gloat when that happens," Harper laughed, sliding out of Tyr’s arms and grabbing a warm blanket to wrap around himself. "So, when are we due back on the Andromeda?"

"We should head back soon," Tyr said after checking the chronometer. "They’ll come looking for us shortly if we don’t."

"Ack! Where’re my dry pants; these ones are soaked! I don’t want to be caught bare-assed by Rommie! I’ll never hear the end of it!" Harper squeaked.

"You brought a change of clothes?" Tyr’s eyebrows rose.

"I _know_ you," Harper replied dryly. "Having an extra change of clothing or two is always a good thing. I never know when I’ll end up with shredded clothes, clothes covered in bodily fluids or god knows what else."

"I do admire your ability to plan ahead, Pet."

"Hey, you nearly killed the last crew members who saw my naked ass when you carried me back to our quarters when I didn’t plan this so well."

"Also your ability to learn from experience."

"I’d say bite me, but knowing you, you would!" Harper grumbled, digging out his new clothes and quickly changing into them.

"Hold that thought till we’re back in our quarters," Tyr chuckled, settling into his seat and taking off. "I’ll be happy to explore the possibilities with you."

"Are you sure that _I’m_ the one with the sex addiction? You’re giving me a run for my gilders here!"

"Aren’t you lucky to have a Nietzschean who can keep up with you?" Tyr retorted with a grin.

"And so humble too!"

Chuckling, Tyr didn’t bother to reply, instead signaling the Andromeda that they were returning. Moments later, they were inside the warship’s landing bay and on their way to their quarters.


End file.
